Modular tracks for model vehicle are generally constructed from a plurality of track sections interconnected with one another. Various types of systems for connecting adjacent track sections have been developed. These systems, however, suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, some of the existing connection systems may be difficult to manipulate and thus are not suitable for children and some adults. Some existing systems are also not able to prevent lateral movement of track section relative to one another. Accordingly, there is still a need for an improved system for connecting adjacent track sections of a modular track.